


Sparks of Rebellion

by Hnybnny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Shadow of Israphel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few years since the death of all the heroes. Israphel and Herobrine had taken over the world and covered it with sand. Icaria was the last major city standing, its large walls being its only defense. However, all over Minecraftia smaller towns had started up, as they were the best protection against the evil that stalked the world. Mobs were now a common sight, even during the day. The evil seemed unstoppable. But, with every great force, there is another wanting to stop it. And this is the story of that smaller force. A rebellion had sprung up after all of the heroes died. The head of the entire rebellion were Knight Peculiar. Below that, were smaller sectors, such as the Skylords. There were the dwarves, the mages, the mobs who disliked Israphel's rule, and many other smaller groups that fought every day so save the world when  the heroes failed too. But it seemed their work had all been in vain so far. Many had gone missing. Many were dying. The rebellion is not enough to stop Israphel's and Herobrine's rule. New heroes must rise up. They must win if this world is to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old fic of mine, imported from deviantArt. Won't be finished, but may be rewritten since I'm not a scrub anymore.

  Jordyn was having the dream again. She had dreamt this nearly every week since the battle and….his…death, and she had left her friends behind. Jordyn was walking, crossing a field of deep red. Israphel stood, high over all next to Herobrine, taunting her. She passed by bodies of all the dead heroes. She had had this dream so many times she knew who each person was. Jordyn walked past the body of a dwarf and a man in a silk shirt, next to each other. They were the original heroes, Xephos and Honeydew, who united all the others. Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she strode towards what was the worst part of her dream, a elven girl holding a man in a lab coat, a small fairylike creature hovering nearby. All 3 her friends…at least, they were. Jordyn walked up behind the girl, looking down on the blonde man. Bloodstained, ripped lab coat. Gloves missing. Cracked goggles. The girl took the goggles of his bloodied, peaceful face, and held them to her chest, silently sobbing. Jordyn held back tears. She hated replaying this moment. The worst moment of her entire Notch damned life. The small creature looked up and gazed at her, sympathetic. The elf turned her head upwards at Jordyn, pain visible on her tear stained face. She whispered one small word, one that had haunted her since that incident.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jordyn jolted straight up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked to her right and saw the concerned face of her twin brother, Jordan Maron, peering down at her from the top bunk. "Had that dream again?"  
  
"Yep….ugh…" She said, throwing off the now sweaty covers. "I might as well get up, even though its only 3 a.m, I ain't falling asleep after that."  
  
Jordan shook his head and jumped off the bunk bed, landing on the wooden floor. Their house was located in a very small town, hardly considered a town. It was small, and the siblings shared the one bedroom. He flopped down on the foot of her bed and raised an eyebrow at his sister. "So. What do you want to do now?"  
  
Jordyn sighed and turned her head away. "I just want to stop having that dream. Forget all that has happened…seems my mind doesn't want t-" She was not able to finish her sentence when the alarms went off. Every town, no matter the size, had alarms for when the mobs came. They came in large hoards and could easily turn a city to dust.  
  
The duo jumped out of bed, and totally in sync, grabbed their identical black jackets and threw them on. They grabbed their swords and ran out the front door, skidding to a halt.  
  
The world was burning.  
  
The whole settlement was on fire, mobs were raging rampant. Their good friend AntVenom raced by, stopping by them. "We have to get out of here!" He yelled, face covered in soot.  
  
The two siblings looked at each other in shock. Jordyn straightened her sunglasses, and ran after Ant, Jordan followed close behind. "Where are we going?!" Jordan yelled after his friend.  
  
"Far away from this place! Everyone else was able to get out quickly, I ran in to get you guys!" Ant yelled back, stabbing a enderman in the back and dodging skelly arrows as he ran.  
  
Jordyn, still sprinting, dared look over her shoulder. A large, mutated creeper with arms stood atop the largest house, tounge flicking in and out of its mouth.  
  
Creeper Boss.  
  
She ran on in fear as they escaped the town, fleeing into the forest. The two risked one last glance over their shoulder at what used to be their home.


	2. Chapter 2

The few residents of the small settlement that could be hardly called a town sat in a circle around a campfire. It was cold out, and since they didn't have a home left.... No one volunteered to go back and view the damage. It would hurt too much. Jordyn gazed at all her friends sitting around the fire. 

The few that protected each other in this crazy world...many of them had other friends who they had gotten separated from, like Ze. The man in the red creeper sweatshirt and small gold crown sat drawing shapes in the dirt with a stick, lost in his thoughts. Next to him in the small circle sat Ant, eyes alert, looking around the trees for any sign of a threat. GameChap, who they called Chap, was absentmindedly messing with with his golden sword, anxious. The final member of the camp, ChimneySwift, was pushing his glasses up on face repeatedly, nervously looking around, afraid. Jordyn just sighed at their ragtag group and smiled a bit.

A sudden thought came to her. 

She was lucky.

She still had some of her friends, and she still had her family. Jordan. Most of the others did not. Ze had gotten split up from the Creatures a long time ago, and he had yet to find any trace of them. Bertie had disappeared in the middle of the night during a raid in another town a long time ago, and Chap had come here looking for him, and he stayed. 

The world was a sick place. This was all Israphel and Herobrine's fault. Jordyn wondered if that the heroes had survived, if they would have been able to defeat the threat. Or if they would have failed, and the world would be the same as now, with death and destruction around every corner. 

"Well. What are we doing moping around in this death trap?" Jordyn and Jordan jumped as Ze spoke. "If we stay here, its a sure thing we will be dead. Not even sure if its safe to stay the night. We have to stay moving now that we have no shelter." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ant cleared his throat. "It's impossible to head out right now. We are all tired, and should get some sleep. If we take turns keeping watch, that would be best. Jordan, I will take first watch, then you, then Chimney, and Jordyn can take last watch. Ze and Chap look like they need the most rest. Now, lets get some sleep."

All the group members, save Ant, found a place in the clearing where they could rest and dozed off. Jordyn and her brother found a tree to lean against. She rested her head on Jordan's shoulder, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. She , thankfully, did not have 'the' dream again.

Jordyn did not wake when CaptainSparklez got up to take Ant's place at watch. Nor did she wake when Chimney took his place, and startled when Chimney shook her awake to take next watch. "O-oh! S-sorry! Got it!" 

She stuttered, stretching and waking up. "Guess its my turn for watch...now get some more rest Chimney..." The man smiled at her thankfully, and curled up next to a tree, falling asleep. Jordyn chuckled, and sat down on a fallen log, checking her diamond sword for scratches and imperfections. 

Dawn came without fault. Jordyn sent up a silent prayer to Notch. She began to wake the others by kicking them gently in the side, harder if they did not wake up. Jordan ignored the kick and rolled over, groaning. Chap woke up, rubbing at his side. Chimney yelped loudly and jumped up in shock. This made Jordyn laugh. It took a couple of kicks to wake Ant up, and when he did, his gaze told that he was really annoyed. She simply grinned. 

With everyone awake, the group gathered their meager belongings, grabbed their weapons, and headed out into the the forest, not knowing the dangers their faced. For the next few days, they repeated the process. Travel during the day, trade watch duty at night. There were mobs galore, and many times they passed ruins of fallen settlements. One of them, human skeletons could be seen among the ashes. The group turned their heads and hurried on past the horrible sight. 

This went on for quite a few days. So far, they found so signs of human life, or non-hostile life for that matter. Nearly all hope was lost.

But that was about to change.

Even if they thought it couldn't get anymore worse, their whole lives would be flipped upside-down, and new friends would be make, new adventures begun, and new roles would be etched in stone.

Many more would join them. Many would leave.

The loss of their home would turn out to have opened a new door.

They just had to carry on.

Always.


	3. Chapter 3

The group had been walking for a long time now, when they came upon a forest more densely filled with trees that the others they had past. Carefully they ventured in, on their toes for any sign of danger. Chimney had found a good place to set up camp for the night, and Ant and Ze decided to look for some food while Jordyn and Jordan went for firewood. Gamechap and Chim were left at camp to keep watch.

"Dammit Ze, be quiet!" Ant hissed as the man stepped on a branch, cringing. "We don't know who...or what...is out here!" Ze nodded silently as they headed on, Ant doubting they would find anything edible. Food was scarce in the world that was much sand, with few forested areas of oasis in between that had been left untouched from the deathly plague. 

Ant whipped his head around as he swore he saw a flash of glinting blue in the shadows, then dissapear in a puff of purple. He shook his head, blaming it on the lack of sleep, but cautious nothing less. They creep ed on, hunting for prey that was not here.

Little did they know that THEY were the hunted.....  
Jordyn stumbled as she tripped over a branch and gasping as Jordan barely caught her. "Thanks bro! And we found firewood that is actually usable, as it seems dry enough....well, its a start anyways!" Her brother simply nodded as they carried on. Jordyn suddenly stopped and made a movement for her companion too also. "Did you hear that Jordan?"

"Yea...it sounded like a person...."

"Odd...." Jordyn commented, "wonder what it i-" She did not get a chance to finish her sentence as an arrow twanged by, the only thing saving her being years of dodging arrows during practice with her elven friend. "Watch out!!!" She screeched in warning.

Her brother quickly bared his sword and ran in front of Jordyn, protecting her. She pushed him out of the way as another arrow barely missed the duo. Eyes darting, she picked out a lean, glinting, armored shape in the shadows, and lunged forward with a battle cry. She grinned as her blade met her mark with a loud clang and a groan as the victim stumbled back, but then ducked as the thing slashed back. Jordyn remembered a move she had been taught long ago by a friend.

Jordyn faked, and slashed at the legs. As expected, the figure jumped straight up, but Jordyn quickly followed and swung her legs around, tripping the figure and sending her tumbling to the ground. It gasped as the diamond sword tip was held against her neck. 

"Who. Are. You?" Jordyn challenged as her brother looked on in shock and awe.

"M-my name...is...N-nasa.........don't hurt me...please?"

"Why were you attacking us?!" Jordyn yelled, angry.

"I thought you were threats! Servants of Herobrine and the Dark Lord!!" Nasa gasped.

Jordyn held her blade back from her throat. "Well, quite the opposite actually. Names Jordyn, and this is Jordan, my brother." She helped Nasa up. 

Nasa grinned gratefully. "That was some amazing arrow dodging there...I've never seen anyone move so fast! And that thing at the end....where did you learn that?!"

Jordyn smiled, remembering the times where she learned her tricks, and reminiscing. "A...old friend taught me a long time ago...." The black clad girl cleared her throat. "Anyways....we are here because our settlement recently got burned, and we, along with some others, are heading to find somewhere else to live....but also....to get a bit of revenge." She smirked at the last sentence.

Nasa smiled. "Same here...my full name is Nasandria." She bowed slightly. "I'm an Enderhuman. Nice too meet you."

Jordan stiffened and then swivled around on one foot, facing the other way. "Nopenopenopenopenopenopeno-" 

Jordyn slapped Jordan as hard as she could, sending him spinning. "You idiot, she said Enderhuman, not Enderman!"

"YEOWCH THAT MOTHERFUCKING HURT JORDYN!!!' The man cried out in pain.

The two girls just rolled their eyes and looked at each other, giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

A few people stood around a table in the main building of Icaria. It was a meeting. On how to destroy Israphel and the evil that lurked in Minecraftia. Around the table were many of which who had helped the heroes before their demise….such as the leader of the Skylords and his assistant, the dwarves, and a older looking knight with the fire that once burned in his eyes now smoldering. A cloaked man sat slumped in a chair, watching the scene with glittering eyes.

"What is left to do?" The knight asked, all hope lost from his voice. "There is nothing left to hope for. It's all over."

Many of the ones gathered around the table nodded in silent agreement. The Skylord stared, horrified.

"WHAT?! DAMMIT PECULIAR!" He yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. His assistant, a girl, stepped back. She knew better to be around him when he was angry.

"What Lysander? It's true." The knight shrugged.

The Skylord fumed and paced back and forth. He stopped, and turned to the others. "Is this what the heroes would have wanted us to do? Give up?"

"No. Only little babbys give up!" An overly muscular man grunted, and his companions nodded.

"That's what i thought." Lysander said. "We need something else. I have been thinking on this for awhile….what we need…." He sighed. "Are some new heroes."

The rest of the group looked confused. He elaborated, "what i mean is, people to, as they say, carry the torch started by Xephos, Honeydew, and the other heroes. More people to fight."

Peculiar thought on this for a moment. "This could never work. No one in their right mind would send themselves into a situation like this," he looked up, "it's suicide!"

"Maybe so." Lucy, Lysander's assistant, said "But. Anything will help us defeat Israphel. And from our journeys," she smiled, "I've learned the world is full of insane people."

The knight sighed. "Really. I don't think it will work. Israphel is too powerful, and so is Herobrine." He shook his head sadly. "We might as well lay down our weapons why we are still alive."

The man in the cloak fingered a small golden necklace he had around his neck. The symbol on it was a twirled, curvy line that looked like a small flame, a sign of new life.

"No."

He raised his head, and shocked gazes were drawn to him. "We cannot give up. We have to keep fighting. We HAVE to find new heroes to help us." He looked at the others from behind a mess of blonde hair tied back with a black band. "We HAVE too." Sighing, he continued, pain in his voice. "When i left the others i made a promise. A promise to avenge them and defeat the evil."

One of the dwarves attempted to speak up but was shushed by the other.

"And my number one rule is…." The green eyes glittered with memories.

"You never, ever, break a Sapling promise."


End file.
